Dinner and Not a Movie
by shakeahand55
Summary: After a few minutes, Olivia spoke "so Miss Cabot, what are our planes for tonight?" Olivia asked with an innocent look on her face.


**Title:** Dinner and Not a Movie

**Author:** shakeahand55

**Rating:** M or maybe MA I don't know

**Summary:** I'm not completely sure what this is or where it came from, but I hope it's good, anyway as it wrote it's self in about 45 minutes!

**Warning:** Language and adult themes!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Olivia or Alex, or even anything to do with Law & Order: SVU, and I never will, but in my dreams now that's another story!! Ok yep, this was very pointless but I am happy with it, I just hope some other people are happy with it too!

* * *

Olivia walked into her apartment, dropping her leather jacket onto the floor and took off her mud-covered shoes before dropping them beside her jacket.

She gave up trying to chip the dry mud off her clothes, leaving it and hoping the mud would come out in the wash.

"That's the last fucking time I let Elliot talk me into chasing the ones that are shit-faced and are on the track team," she said with anger in her voice.

"_Oh it's easy Liv, he looks like he will most likely fall over his feet before he gets to far look at him' _he said will fuck him" she said as she walked to the bathroom to wash her dirty hands.

Then she needed to go and change her dirty cloths, so as she was heading to the bathroom she heard a voice behind her, making her feel excited and hot all over.

"Pick up that jacket right now Olivia Jane Benson" she turned to see Alex standing behind her, hands on her hips.

She looked Alex up and down _'glasses, jeans and very low v-neck, nice touch'_ Olivia thought to herself with a grin as she looked at Alex.

"You know how I get when you wear your glasses, why do you do it to me?" she asked licking her lips; she could feel her nipples getting hard.

She reached out to touch Alex to try and help herself get more of what she needed right now.

But Alex had side stepped making Olivia miss her, Alex could see her nipples through her shirt, they were hard and she smiled.

"Wash your hands, change into something clean, and then pick up your jacket, you're not a 6 year old I need to tell all the time" Alex told her turning to go back to the kitchen, she was really going to tease Olivia tonight.

"And then phone Elliot, he called" Alex yelled to Olivia as she walked into the bathroom to wash and to rinse with cold water, because she needed it.

"Are you my girlfriend or my mother? Because sometimes I can't tell the difference" Olivia said walking into the kitchen with her clean hands and cloths as she wrapped them around Alex's waist 20 minutes later.

The wetness and burning she felt before she had changed clothes had now come back, oh how she needed this woman.

Olivia had changed clothes completely, as her underwear was wet from her just seeing Alex.

She changed into a skirt and light top she had laying around as she just felt like wearing something different, leaving off the underwear but putting on her bra.

She was going to be good to her lover to tonight.

"Your girlfriend, because I'm sure half the things you do with that mouth of yours, you sure as hell wouldn't do with your mother" Alex said leaning into Olivia's body smiling up at her lovers face.

"Smart ass" Olivia said dropping her head into a kiss with Alex, Alex broke it after it was getting deeper, hearing a groan from Olivia.

Alex could feel Olivia's breasts getting harder and bigger and she loved it.

"Phone Elliot" she said "and I'll finish dinner, or would you not like to eat tonight?" Alex said in a husky voice giving her a seducing smile.

"Would I like to eat tonight? Now that's a hard question, does it involve dinner or you, me and a bubble bath?" Olivia asked with a naughty grin.

"Phone him, or your not getting to eat anything!?" Alex said smacking away Olivia's hand as it started to trail lower down the V of her shirt.

"Fine" Olivia slowly pulled her hands away from Alex and turned to the phone, Alex got back to fixing there dinner.

"Hello Elliot, Alex said you called and wanted to speak with me?" she asked "alright I'll bring them tomorrow night and say hi to them for us, good night" Olivia said into the phone.

Alex checked the two pots on the stove, stirring them then putting the lids back on them.

She then turned to Olivia, who had hung up the phone and looked at Alex working, she smiled.

"So how was today?" she walked to Olivia and pulled her into a kiss, Olivia's back was up against the wall as she deepened the kiss.

"Must you ask? You seen the mud" Olivia said after they both broke apart for air.

"Why were you covered in mud?" Alex asked with an amused look on her face _'Olivia, mud and me oh what fun that would be'_ she smiled and blushed.

"Ok what are you thinking about?" Olivia asked running her hands up and down Alex's sides "you covered in mud" Olivia nodded thinking something along the same lines.

"So why the mud you ask, will Elliot talked me into chasing Brooks, the guy was totally smashed, Elliot said he wouldn't get far that I wouldn't be running long." Olivia scowled.

"The fucker ran into this ally, slipping on the mud, but it turns out the guy is on some track team, the little fucker" Olivia said to Alex with a look on her face.

"And you just had to copy him and get your self covered in mud?" Alex said "will I caught the guy" Olivia said grinning.

After a few minutes, Olivia spoke "so Miss Cabot, what are our planes for tonight?" Olivia asked with an innocent look on her face.

Alex laughed and ran her palm along Olivia's face, tracing along her mouth "are you going to get called anywhere?" Alex asked.

But before Olivia could reply Alex kissed her.

Alex felt Olivia's lips opening for more, now Alex's tong could give her more.

She pushed her tong into Olivia's mouth, tasting her and vise versa.

She was also rubbing Olivia's legs and thighs under her skirt.

She could feel Olivia getting excited just by all this, and she could tell Olivia didn't have on any underwear.

She smiled "did you do this for me?" Olivia nodded "no way in hell am I going in tonight!" Olivia said groaning as she pushed her hands through Alex's blond hair and gave her another kiss.

Olivia pulled her beeper off her belt turning it off, and then she put her hand up to stop Alex's hands from roaming over her body for a minute.

Alex had moved from kissing her mouth to her neck so Olivia could make her call.

Olivia pulled out her cell phone and started to dial some numbers.

"Fin? Yes, I don't think I can make it tonight" she bit back a moan as Alex moved her hands higher up her skirt and her mouth lower down her neck and moved her hand up and down Olivia's legs.

"Yes" she tried to hold in another moan "we will, bye" she turned off her cell dropping it onto the table beside them before looking slightly down at Alex "I was on the phone" Alex looked at her with an innocent face.

"I know you were honey" she said to Olivia before Olivia had moved her mouth to Alex's now exposed collar bone.

This time Alex let out a pleasant moan, loving the feeling she was getting as Olivia kissed all over her collar bone and neck and her hands travelled up her shirt.

She leaned into Olivia, and Olivia could feel Alex was getting excited as well.

"Now to answer your question Miss Benson were going to have a nice dinner, then maybe a movie" Alex said as Olivia stopped her kissing and touching and Alex stood in her embrace.

"And what about dessert" Olivia asked before she licked her lips before eyeing Alex and pulling her into a deep and heated kiss once again.

"If you're good, you may get dessert before the movie "Alex said moaning as Olivia ran her hands over her breasts and down her flat stomach slowly.

Olivia was quite shocked to see Alex wasn't wearing a bra when she got home but now she was going to make the most of it, she smiled "what's this" Alex smiled at her.

"I through I would surprise you, excite you it's all the same" Alex said bringing Olivia's hands to her breasts, Olivia's hands came away from Alex after a few seconds.

"Honey something's burning" Alex jumped away from Olivia and quickly turned to the stove.

She turned to the stove, pulling the pots off and stirring one of them, she turned to look at Olivia.

"It's alright, just a little over done, but still good" she said sighing with relief as she pulled two plates from the cupboard.

"Get the drinks" Alex said to Olivia before putting the plates down on the counter.

She put the food onto them then put the pots back on the stove.

Olivia got two glasses down from the cupboard and got some pop out of the fridge "Coke or 7 Up?" she asked Alex.

"7 Up please" she got the bottle out and set it on the table, before pouring two glasses and putting it back in the fridge where she got it.

"What is this Alex?" she asked looking at the plate "it's mince and potatoes and it's very good, you've never had it?" Olivia shook her head.

"I've never had it like this before, the little place in Queens Elliot and I went to a few weeks ago made it look like baby food and even made it taste bad" she picked up her fork and put some of the food on it.

She blew on the food before putting it in her mouth.

Alex watched her, amused look on her face "so?" Olivia took a drink "it's good, it just needs some pepper" Olivia got up and got the pepper "want some?" she offered "nope" Alex said.

They sat in silence eating their dinner, but each sending the other glances and looks that said something other then this is good food.

After dinner they both cleaned up but then as Alex started the movie and made a move for the light to turn it off Olivia stopped her.

She pushed her up to the wall gripping at the shirt between her and Alex's breasts.

She pushed her tong into Alex's mouth with force behind it, she needed this NOW and didn't think she could wait any longer.

Alex wanted to have some fun as well, so she moved her knee in between Olivia's legs, and ran her left hand along Olivia's back and ass.

As the kiss had to break for lack of oxygen they just compensated by touching and grabbing other parts of there lovers body.

Olivia tried to pull off Alex's shirt, but Alex wouldn't let her, pulling her lips away from Olivia's neck "it's my turn tonight" she said to Olivia.

She pushed Olivia backwards towards the couch but then took hold of the bottom of her shirt and led her towards the bedroom.

Olivia could of stopped her but didn't and just let her lover lead, she loved it when Alex was in control.

Alex gently pushed Olivia to the bed then moved to be on top of her kissing while she went.

Olivia moaned happily as Alex had her way, kissing and teasing her while she climbed on top of her.

She sat carefully upon Olivia's hips as to not hurt her "how about some dessert?" Alex asked pulling on Olivia's top, Olivia doing the same to Alex's shirt.

They were both naked in under a minute, and Alex pushed Olivia deeper into the bed, the springs squeaking and the lust in both their eyes growing.

"Now, how about that dessert you wanted Olivia" Alex asked before kissing her and letting her hands work there way down her body "you're the best dessert a girl could ask for" Olivia said before letting out a moan as Alex slowly pushed her fingers inside her.

The movie that Alex had started had finished and the credits had finished and had sat in the DVD player waiting for a menu to be selected by the time they had moved from Alex being on top to Olivia being on top.

After her last orgasm she curled up beside Olivia and kissed her lips, draped her arm over her waist and smiled.

"That was a very good movie, it was very, fulfilling" Olivia laughed as she pulled the sheets over both of them "yes it was, now go to sleep, we need to be up and out early…but can we not watch another movie soon, like tomorrow night maybe?" she asked with a grin.

"And maybe work on a round 3?" Alex laughed and pinched Olivia's side "good night Olivia!" she said before yawning and closing her eyes, visions of Olivia lulling her to sleep, beside her best friend, her lover, her Olivia, after the best non-movie night she had ever had.


End file.
